User talk:Hawki/Timeline
Self Reference of 2505 aspects Ghost, the DT Saga and SCII all have the same settings and themes, namely the issue of Kerrigan's zerg. As such, I've placed them in the order; DT Saga: Little to no zerg aspect, apart from action on DM Rock. Alerts Dominion to Zerg danger. Judging by release dates, it's unlikely that Twilight will lead straight into SC2. No doubt Ramsey, Zamara and/or Dahl will get some R&R on Shakuras ^_^ SC: Ghost Deals with Zerg issue more directly. Artanis is dealing with protoss problems (which are conveyed in a more drastic light in SC2 lore. Storyline goes as such; *Mission 1: Rebel action on Abaddon. Nova deals with KLF. *Mission 2: Vyctor 5. Zerg are more prevalent in gameplay videos here. *Mission 3: Mar Sara. Ghost intro plays, namely Zerg attack on terrazine refinery. Mar Sara battles in videos afeature heavy action. *Mission 4: Ash'Arak. Nova dispatched to recover protoss technology (as per SC: Ghost lore). Likely meets Zangakar and perhaps Jim Raynor. *Mission 5: Unknown location. Artwork shows Nova and Zangakkar in built enviroment, suggests alliance. Likely discovery of truth of Project: Shadowblade. *Mission 6: Likely fighting against Dominion forces, as Nova is seen fighting them (or at least red armored soldiers) in videos. Likely confrontation with "really cool bad guy" (almost certainly Warfield). Likely Result: Spectre program halted, given their absence in SC2. Most likely Nova is brought back under Dominion control and is a (perhaps only) Spectre, as indicated by artwork. Open fighting has occurred with the zerg over terrazine. War is inevitable. SC2 Demo acts as prelude to war. Game progresses as Blizzard wills.--Hawki 12:35, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Interbellum Period self reference Must occur in this order; *Mercenaries *Deception *Mercenaries II *Resurrection IV *Operation Claws *Alternity *Hybrid -Maps of the Month squeezed into later half of 2501, keeping to the "quiet zerg" scenario. OC provides only distinct date (December 24). -Alternity is difficult to place. Raynor has been an administrator for "a few too many years", yet has also spent "years" against the Dominion. Later half of 2503 allows for both analogies to be used. -Hybrid can theoretically take place at any time. Probably not long before the current era however, likely 2504. It can be assumed that Kerrigan didn't let her IT project drag on too long, as it was Stewart which was the coup de grace (ocurring in 2505, see below). Secondly, her 'boredom' at the lack of action is similar to her portrayal in the DT Saga, just more subtle. One likely leads to the other. Current era Occurs as such; *DT Saga *Spectres *SC2 -Zamara mentions that the evacuation from Aiur took place 4 years ago. However, this was December 2500 compared to 2505. Not a very good analogy. As such, DT Saga must start ASAP to make it as accurate as possible (Early January 2505). -Firstborn takes place over 1.5 months. -Spectres takes place 4 years "after the end" of the Brood War. Therefore begins in early August, 2505. SC2 occurs sometime after this.